


Конец Эпохи

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Эльфийское представление о рубежах времени





	Конец Эпохи

Эрестор прощался с Глорфинделем под конец каждой Эпохи – в Первоначальную, в лагере Феанаро, ему так часто снились золотые волосы, вмерзшие в лед, что под конец он им даже поверил. Под конец Первой он оплакивал лорда Гондолина, и ему казалось, что в его жизни не было потери горше. В конце Второй предвидение измучило его грядущей потерей дорогого ему существа – и то, что это оказался Гил-Галад, не изменило ничего. Поэтому в конце Третьей он решил взять Музыку своей жизни в свои руки и уплыть на Запад, опередив судьбу добровольным расставанием.  
Но почему-то, стоя перед дверью Элронда и собираясь сообщить о своем решении, он вспоминал искры улыбки в невозможно синих глазах – и чувствовал, что с такой поддержкой он найдет в себе силы пережить перелом любых Эпох, лишь бы они по-прежнему оставались вместе.Эрестор прощался с Глорфинделем под конец каждой Эпохи – в Первоначальную, в лагере Феанаро, ему так часто снились золотые волосы, вмерзшие в лед, что под конец он им даже поверил. Под конец Первой он оплакивал лорда Гондолина, и ему казалось, что в его жизни не было потери горше. В конце Второй предвидение измучило его грядущей потерей дорогого ему существа – и то, что это оказался Гил-Галад, не изменило ничего. Поэтому в конце Третьей он решил взять Музыку своей жизни в свои руки и уплыть на Запад, опередив судьбу добровольным расставанием.  
Но почему-то, стоя перед дверью Элронда и собираясь сообщить о своем решении, он вспоминал искры улыбки в невозможно синих глазах – и чувствовал, что с такой поддержкой он найдет в себе силы пережить перелом любых Эпох, лишь бы они по-прежнему оставались вместе.


End file.
